Gizmo McDuck
by Stretch Snodgrass
Summary: The Beagle Boys have a new scheme to rob Scrooge's money bin. Only Gizmo-Duck can save Scrooge's money. However, with Fenton Crackshell sick, Scrooge McDuck must wear the Gizmo-suit himself. Reviews appreciated.
1. The New Plan

**Gizmo McDuck**

The Beagle Boys have a new scheme to rob Scrooge's money bin. Only Gizmo-Duck can save Scrooge's money. However, with Fenton Crackshell sick, Scrooge McDuck must wear the Gizmo-suit himself.

Chapter 1

The New Plan

"We've got to get out of here" said Big Time Beagle,

Big Time was the short dog in typical Beagle Boy red sweat shirt, numbered placard, and blue pants. He was, as was more often than not the case, currently living in the Duckburg jail, and sharing a cell with a couple of his brothers.

"Yeah," echoed Burger and Bugle Beagle.

Burger was dressed the same as Big Time, although he was taller, fatter, and hungrier. Bugle, the beatnik beagle, was taller yet, but thin, sporting dark sunglasses.

"And into Scrooge's money bin!" finished Big Time.

"And into the dough!" Dough-bop-bee-dee!" exclaimed Bugle.

"But first let's rob a good Chinese restaurant," added Burger. "You can't get for-tune cookies in jail."

"Who needs for-tune cookies when you's got a real for-tune," scoffed Big-Time, jumping up and bringing his fist down flat upon Burger's skull, then giving him a stooge-like poke in his eyes.

"Bebop-be dough. So, good bro, how's we gonna try to bust the bin this time?" Bugle pointed out. "Don't we, like, need a new scheme rather than run out ourselves?"

"I've got one," said Big-Time. "I've been giving it some thought. You know the weakness in Scrooge's defences?"

"Underground?" asked Burger. "But we've tried that?"(1)

"Do-be-doo, but Scroogie's done and blocked that!" objected Bugle.

"I aint' talkin' bought that," Big Time snapped.

"Then what's you talking about, bro?" asked Bugle.

"Power" said Big-Time. "Scrooge needs elec'ricity to run his security system. We cut the power, Scrooge is helpless."

"Don't he have a what-ya ma call it - one of them electric making machines?" asked Burger.

"Like a generator, bro?" Bugle put in.

"Of course," said Big Time. "But you see, last month Ma, Bank Job, Bouncer and Baby Face burgled the Duckburg Gas Corporation."

"Ooh," said Burger. "How much they get?"

"$162.42" snapped Big Time. "Duckburg Gas must've just deposited their loot in the bank."

"Must've been a lot of dough," Bugle put in. "Rate-de-rop, with their charges they ought to be in here with us."

"Forget _their _dough!" said Big Time. "Ma saw the gas company's plans. Scrooge has a large natural gas pipe going to his bin!"

"You mean we should crawl through it" said Burger, stunned.

"Like, crawling through that stuff will blow us up or make us drop" objected Bugle. "We go in, like, a spacesuit, we're still not likely to get through the pipes without going boom-she-boom!"

"No we shouldn't crawl through it!" sneered Big-Time, in a voice loaded with sarcasm. "Space suits or otherwise. The gas company plans show the Scrooge uses the stuff for his furnace - and to power his _natural gas elec'ric generator_!

"Oh," said Burger, while Bugle couldn't help but say . . . "Oh-she-dough!"

"The valve is across the street - and anybody can get to it!" Big-Time exclaimed.

"Even us!" said Bugle. "We turn the valve, Scrooge is cleaned out by twelve!"

"What about Gizmo-Duck?" said Burger.

"The metal lug ain't around at about 2:00 in the morning," Big Time said. "I've cased the joint after Scrooge got that magnetized moron and notice he's only there during the day. With the alarms off, no one's gonna get there!"

"But bro, how are we's gonna get there?" demanded Bugle.

"Ma's sending us a cake today, of course," said Big Time dismissively. "_A birthday cake!"_

Burger and Bugle nodded eagerly.

(1) Referencing my earlier story, "Up and Under


	2. The Beagles Escape - Again

**Chapter 2****The Beagles Escape - Again**

_It was almost time for lights out at the Duckburg Jail. But as the guards on the night shift began their rounds - the departing afternoon guards gathered in the warden's office. Presently, an virtual troop of them marched on to the Beagle's cell. They were followed by two of Duckburg's "finest" rookies - as well as two lab technicians._

The Beagles recognized the two cops. A tall young dog, named Smith, a short young duck, named Jones. The had been easily fooled by the Beagle's cousins, the Beagle Babes (1). Like the regular prison guards, they had also been tricked by one of Ma Beagles' prison breaking cakes.

"They's an easy mark!" thought Big Time, smiling.

Or were they?

"Right-oh, Beagles" said Smith, in a sceptical tone. "Your Ma's sent you another cake. This one's a birthday cake. So who's birthday is it?"

"Bebop-be-doo, turnkey its true, next week's my day!" said Bugle.

"That checks out with our records" said Jones, dubiously.

"Like, don't your Ma live in town?" asked Smith. "Why doesn't she wait a week or so?"

"It's a labour of love for Ma," said Big Time. "She couldn't wait. We's Beagles is very close."

"Too close," snapped Jones, to a general murmur of agreement by the assembled guards.

"If we had our way," said the most senior of the assembled guards, "We'd separate you Beagles and put each one of you in solitary."

"Ain't that a shame?" sneered Big Time. "The judge said we had to be together. It's good for our rehabilitation!"

Military precision was lost as the guards doubled over in laughter.

"Like, right-o," scoffed Smith. He waved toward the assembled guards. "The chief of police wants cops watching you Beagles. But these dudes know way more about you guys than Jones and me."

"That's true. I've been guarding this prison since before you two were born," a middle-aged guard pointed out, irritably.

"Yeah, and we've been asking them their advice," Jones answered diplomatically. "And we haven't been slow to benefit."

"Roger!" said Smith, as if he was an airman instead of a policeman. "And the warden and us've - and the guards here - we've figured out the secret of Ma Beagle's cakes!"

Smith and Jones saluted the guards, who saluted back.

"Like, what secrets, bro?" asked Bugle innocently.

"Like . . ." Smith frowned, suddenly realizing that he talked like Bugle. So did many of the guards, judging from the sudden outbreak of laughter.

He spoke carefully. "Uh . . . We've . . . figured . . . out there was a shovel . . . in your Ma's cake the last time you escaped. Other . . . . times you've had files, even bombs. And Don't Call Me Bro!"

"Take it easy Smith," said Jones.

Jones added "Anyway, from now on, all cakes will be analysed and x-rayed. We'll also be watching you while you eat your stuff."

Burger and Bugle looked daggers at Jones, but Big Time was casual.

"Knock yourselves out. And I mean . . . knock yourselves out!" he laughed.

"Like . . . uh, go ahead" Smith told the two technicians.

Two more guards arrived with a white package. Jones opened the package and removed a gigantic orange cake, as well as several candles. Smith took out a card.

"Hope you enjoy my Pocket Pumpkin Pumpernickel Cream-Pie," read Smith. "Happy Birthday Bugle! Burger, let Big-Time and Bugle eat their share first. And don't forget to let Bugle blow out candles."

"Ah," Burger said.

"We'll give you some prison candles," said Jones.

"Yeah, like (several guards again laughed, as Smith turned red) . . . it might be some sort of explosive," Smith finished lamely.

The men in lab coats first x-rayed the cake, then cut a small piece off the corner and did several chemical tests. Finally, they ended by eating the minuscule slice.

"Hey!" objected Burger.

"All clear?" asked the oldest of the guards.

"We guarantee that there is nothing in this cake but cake," responded one of the technicians officially. "No foreign objects of any kind. A light, and apparently tasty, dessert."

"Okay," said Jones. "Gray, you can give them the cake. We'll light _our _candles."

The cake was duly passed through to Bugle, candles lit. A significant looked passed between Big Time and Bugle as they looked at the cake.

"We'll's put it here, whiles we get our cutlery," said Big Time, putting it on the table next to the bars, and making for a shelf near the barred window. "Come's here, brothers."

"You cat's can have a slice once we're done," said Bugle, charitably, as he and Burger headed to Big Time's side

"Hey, they're okay!" said one of the guards.

Jones wasn't convinced, as he scratched his chin with his nightstick.

Jones looked at Smith while the latter shrugged. That was about the last thing Smith did before a massive explosive shook the prison.

Covered in black soot, the guards, the two technicians, Officers Smith and Jones awoke some time later to find out that the Beagle's cell was gone, the bars, bunks and walls blown to smithereens. The entire troop was isolated from the rest of the prison, falling masonry had blocked the exit from the cell block into the remainder of the jail.

"We're lucky we're not dead," Jones observed.

"We'll be, like, dead dudes . . . We'll be dead when the chief finds out," Smith responded, still trying to change his manner of speech.

"Some cops," sneered the same guard who had criticized their lack of seniority.

"Some guards," Jones replied. "Guarding the Beagles since before we were born?!"

"Forget it," said another guard. "Some tech guys. No explosives?!"

"Our tests showed the cake was clean!" objected one of the technicians.

There was a harsh silence.

"Like, I've . . . I've got the answer," said Smith. "You smell what I smell?"

"Gas!" said several guards.

"Pumpkin Pocket Pumpernickel Cream-Pie, or something like that," said Jones. "Now we know what was in the pocket!" (2)

"Like . . . a light dessert" said Smith ruefully. "A pocket under the centre . . . under the candles . . . . full of natural gas."

(1) The two rookie cops from "The Good Muddah's." They also appear in my story "Up and Under"

(2) The exploding cake idea is from the Three Stooges short "An Ache in Every Stake"


	3. The Patient

**Chapter 3****The Patient**

"Screech" went Scrooge's limo as it entered the trailer park where the Crackshells lived. A couple of sharp, loud turns later and it stopped in front of Ma Crackshell's small mobile home.

All around lights were turning on, as people were waken up by Scrooge's emergency nighttime visit.

"I won't be long Duckworth" Scrooge announced, as he rapidly slammed the car door. "I need to see Fenton.

Duckworth wiped his forehead with a handkerchief. It had been just like driving Scrooge to the bank.

After a moment's pounding, a voice told Scrooge to "come in."

Scrooge entered, to see Mrs. Crackshell still up and watching an old black and white show on T.V.

"You've chosen a fine time to visit, Mr. McDuck," said Mrs. Crackshell, without turning her head from the program. "There's a marathon of the _Jack Birdy Show _on. You'll love him."

Scrooge looked at the television to see an rather old looking duck playing the violin - with a sound that reminded him of the limo's screeching brakes. (1)

"No Time, Mrs. Crackshell," said Scrooge. "Where's Fenton?"

"In bed with the chicken pox" Mrs. Crackshell said bluntly.

"The chicken pox!" Scrooge exclaimed.

He rushed into Fenton's room.

"Hi boss," said Fenton - lying in bed with green blanket, pajamas and nightcap - and numerous red spots on his face and hands.

"Suffering Scots" said Scrooge. "Chicken pox, at your age."

"And because he's put off having them so long," Mrs. Crackshell called from the living room, "The doctor says adult chicken pox are unusually bad he'll be in bed for over two weeks . . . Fenton's a terrible procrastinator, just like his father was."

"Ma," complained Fenton.

"Never mind this childhood cold," Scrooge told him sternly. "The Duckburg police have just phoned. The Beagle Boys have broken out again!"

"Which ones this time?" sighed Fenton.

"I don't know," said Scrooge. "Just that they've escaped. I need you to suit up as Gizmo Duck - fast, capture the miscreants before they try to steal me money. Then you can come back and get some rest."

"No can do, boss," Fenton objected. "I've got a fever of 103."

"I mined my claim on the Klondike, looking after myself, in all kinds of weather," lectured Scrooge. "I would've never let a little malady like the chicken pox get me down. Besides, me lad" Scrooge went on in more sympathetic tone, "It's only for a day or two. Later you can get all the rest the doctor ordered."

"Fenton isn't going anywhere," said Mrs. Crackshell, entering from the living room. "It's a commercial" she added by way of explanation.

She was carrying a tray with a bowl of greenish soup.

"Here's my remedy for chicken pox - chicken soup" she said. "Not any soup, but microwave able Slunky's dehydrated Chicken Soup. They're the official sponsors of _All My Ducklings_."

Scrooge eyed Fenton and Mrs. Crackshell closely.

"This wouldn't be another faked attack - like your brush with the Purple Blotch Beak Pox?" (2) Scrooge said sternly.

"Gee, do I need a doctor's note?" asked Fenton.

"No," said Scrooge. He shined a lamp into Fenton's face. "Mrs Crackshell" he ordered, "Take his temperature."

Mrs. Crackshell picked up an old fashioned thermometer and stuck it into Fenton's beak. Duly it reported a high fever of 104.

"Get better, lad," said Scrooge resignedly, as he and Mrs. Crackshell left the room.

(1) Jack Birdy - Duckburg's version of the late, great Jack Benny.

(2) From "The Duck Who Knew Too Much"


	4. Who Will Wear the Suit?

**Chapter 4****Who Will Wear the Suit?**

Old Jack Birdy was busy celebrating his 39th birthday on the T.V. set. No one at his party actually appeared to believe he was 39. Mrs. Crackshell was watching faithfully, while Scrooge was pacing frantically.

"What am going to do? Even if the Beagle Boys attack me bin, I can't call Fenton in the shape he's in!" he said.

"You've protected your money from the Beagles before Fenton started wearing that tin suit," said Ma Beagle dismissively. "Your money is as safe as the cash in . . . in . . . Jack Birdy's vault."

Jack Birdy was now taking some money into his vault, and setting off a loud siren in the process.

"Never mind him," said Scrooge irritably, while Jack Birdy made his way past a pack of crocodiles and a pit of quicksand. "What's the point of having an armoured super hero if you can't use him? It's a sense of security - beyond my traps."

"What good is Fenton if he's half asleep and burning up with fever?" asked Mrs. Crackshell.

"No good as Gizmoduck," admitted Scrooge, ". . . but someone else can take his place."

"What!" said Mrs. Crackshell.

"He's not the only one who can wear the suit" said Scrooge. "It won't hurt Fenton if someone else took his place while he's sick."

"Maybe if we don't tell him" said Mrs. Crackshell dubiously. "But who are we going to have wear the suit?"

Scrooge began to pace.

"Two other people have worn the suit - not counting me nephews and wee Webby - _and they're out the question_. You and Launchpad McQuack. And you're the only person who knows the secret of Gizmoduck. You know how to operate the suit . . . ."

"_I know how to operate the suit_?" Mrs. Crackshell said incredulously.

"You've beaten that robot after me gold in Swizzleland," pointed out Scrooge. "Not only that, but you've also been able to fly there in the suit." (1)

"If you think I'm going to wear that thing again" said Mrs. Crackshell indignantly . . . "Well, you'd believe that Jack Birdy really is 39 years old."

"Yeeeeeesss," said a store clerk on the T.V., much to the dismay of Jack Birdy.

"Enough of that" snapped Scrooge, turning off the T.V. set.

"Do you think that turning off my show is going to win me over?" asked Mrs. Crackshell, crossing her arms.

"Aren't you willing to go through a little trouble on behalf of Fenton?" asked Scrooge.

"A _little trouble_, Mr. McDuck?" said Mrs. Crackshell. "I ached for weeks. I'll suffer for Fenton,

but not on behalf of Fenton's boss."

"Not even for a 30 inch cable ready T.V.?"

"Not even for an 80 inch cable ready T.V., with a lifetime subscription to every cable channel there is!" returned Mrs. Crackshell.

Scrooge paced again.

"If we used Launchpad he'll have to learn everything about Gizmoduck's secret identity . . . and he doesn't know how to work the suit. But he can crash . . . er, fly everything else. He'll learn yet again."

"Do you really want to break the dam at the Duckburg reservoir yet again," said Mrs. Crackshell skeptically. "It'll be four times the last couple of years." (2)

"Aye," said Scrooge. "But in fairness . . . the lad was taken by surprise, not only did he nae know how to operate it, he didn't know he'd be wearing it.

"Launchpad's also sworn not to wear the thing again," Mrs. Crackshell observed. "Or, at least, that's what Fenton's told me."

"There's Gyro" said Scrooge, "But he doesn't even fly his own aircraft.

"So that leaves just one person," said Mrs. Crackshell. "Fenton. Since he can't help you, you'll just have to do without him."

"No" said Scrooge. "It leaves just one person, _ME_. I'll take the suit and the instruction manual. And you can tell Fenton."

"Suit yourself," said Mrs. Crackshell grumpily. "It's in the closet over there. But can I get back to Jack Birdy."

Scrooge obligingly turned the T.V. on, grabbed the box containing the suit and carried it out.

(1) "The Duck Who Knew Too Much"

(2) Launchpad (accidentally) ended up wearing the suit in "A Case of Mistaken Identity" - in trying to get it off, he fired a hole in the dam, and flooded Duckburg in the process. The dam is also destroyed in "Superdoo" and "Robot Robbers."


	5. Scrooge Tries the Suit

**Chapter 5****Scrooge Tries the Suit**

"Brigadoon" scoffed Scrooge, as he read the Gizmo suit instruction manual. "You need a doctor's degree in gadgets to run this blasted thing."

It was late at night, and Scrooge was camped out in the garden shed, certain that his nephews, Duckworth, Mrs. Beakley and Webbigail had gone to sleep.

Bubba had been sent to board with Dr. Ludwig Von Drake after the fiasco with Gyro's thinking cap.(1) Bubba was making excellent progress (going quickly from a Z- to a D- student) and would be home visiting for a couple of weeks. Scrooge allowed himself to think fondly of his adopted nephew for a few seconds, before moving on to his work.

Scrooge was fairly confident he knew the secret password, but he decided to check at any rate. A few buttons pushed on the front of the suit, revealed the codeword, "Blatherskite."

"Awk, that Fenton never even realized he didn't need the _blathering_ part" Scrooge said dismissively. "Maybe I'll change the code to something _I _like . . . but then again, maybe not. _I _don't want to wear this contraption for the rest of my life."

To get rid of the Gizmosuit, one had to turn it off with any ordinary T.V. remote control. Scrooge had two, one in the Gizmosuite's pocket and one on the table before him (in case he wouldn't be able to reach it later).

Scrooge winced, took a deep breath, and - with great reluctance - said the codeword "_Blatherskite."_

The next thing he knew, he was canned like a tuna and tottering on the silly unicycle the suit came with.

"Why this tire?" Scrooge asked himself. Why couldn't Gyro use roller skates instead? Those I could work."

Scrooge fell over.

"I don't see how Fenton can stand this metal monstrosity!" snapped Scrooge, as once again stood up. "I'm almost tempted to give the lad a raise just for bearing with this aluminum can!"

Fortunately, Scrooge remembered that the suit had electronic stability control. By pushing the right button, he was able to have the suit maintain his balance.

"Now," said Scrooge, after he had recovered his temper. "The best thing I can do is fly over to me bonny bin and back again to me mansion. Everybody in town - that's out this late - will see Gizmoduck is around and on duty."

As most honest people, in Scrooge's eyes, were early to bed and early to rise, that left mainly the criminal class and the police who kept an eye on them. But then again, those were the people whom he wanted to impress.

Scrooge rolled slowly out, carefully pushed the helmet copter button and flew into the air. He was almost immediately buffeted by heavy winds.

"This flying in open air is for the birds" Scrooge said crossly, as he reached downtown. "Brigadoon!"

Scrooge had inadvertently helicoptered himself above a high speed police chase. The police car, lights on and sirens blazing, was chasing down a black car with dark tinted windows. Scrooge knew that black cars were uncommon in Duckburg, and that a police chase as likely as not meant the officers were in pursuit of a dangerous criminal.

"It may be the Beagle Boys" said Scrooge. "Even if not, Gizmoduck should lend a hand!"

Scrooge knew it was the right thing to do. Scrooge also knew that he was the owner of the Gizmoduck trademark and the manufacturer and seller of official Gizmoduck merchandise . . . however, that was just icing on the cake.

The black car raced erratically along one of Duckburg's empty late night streets, swerving and occasionally skidding from one side to the other. It was going extremely fast, so the best the police car could do was maintain an even distance. It made turns with a squeal and a sound of burning rubber. Most of the city's traffic lights were shutdown for the night, merely blinking red or yellow warning lights. The cars, that of the police and that of the fugitive, ignored them as they sped along.

Scrooge could see several police cars heading towards the chase. However, they were still far away, and before they could effect a roadblock, the car would reach the downtown freeway. One there, the car could quickly exit the city. Once in the country, there were so many acres of wood and farm, it would be difficult to ever place the vehicle.

Scrooge first used his zoom lens to find the cars license plate, mentally noting it down. He was sure the police weren't close enough to identify it. The attempt made him dizzy, and he nearly missed flying into an office building as a result.

"Now I know why Fenton . . . and Launchpad . . . crash so much" Scrooge said grudgingly. "It's not easy to fly while fighting crime!"

The helmet-copter wasn't nearly fast enough, and Scrooge realized that he'd need to put on speed. He could land and run along the road . . . but then he might crash into the police car. He could use one of the rockets, but that was expensive. Rockets had to be replaced.

The black car loudly squealed as the fugitive driver made a left at an outrageous speed. Two tires lifted off the ground, and, for a moment, it seemed as if the car would roll over. However the car landed with a thud and burned rubber as it sped up an on-ramp. The car quickly accelerated as it began speeding away on the elevated freeway that went through the heart of Duckburg - and eventually across the country. The police car was now far behind, as the speeding fugitive crazily shifted lanes while confounding a few unfortunate late-night drivers. At this rate, someone would soon be killed.

"Rockets it is," said Scrooge with determination.

Scrooge pushed the button to activate the rockets, as the suit's temperature skyrocketed. Scrooge had read the Gizmo manual, he knew how to fly an air-plane and a helicopter. (2) However, he couldn't manage the Gizmo suit . . . at least without more practice. Scrooge went every which way but the way he was supposed to go, until he finally managed to make several loops in the air, and speed down the freeway after the black car. He shortly managed to catch up with absconding auto, but instead of stopping it, crashed through it's rear window and landed inside, knocking the driver out in the process.

The black car went out of control and headed through a barrier and up a fifty foot high bridge that ended with an abrupt drop. Scrooge realized that this was once supposed to be the interchange to the Duckburg freeway, the now rerouted segment that would have gone straight through his money bin. (3)

The driver was only one person in the car, and he was unconscious. Scrooge grabbed him, helicoptered out of the roof of the doomed car, and landed safely on a surface road far below. But not before the car arced off the edge of the highway, and crashed in a violent explosion far below.

Scrooge winced.

"Well, everybody's safe now" Scrooge observed resignedly. "No thanks to you. If you're a thief, you'd better hope that your victim was insured!"

Scrooge looked at the perpetrator, who was dog-faced but definitely not a Beagle. He was young, and smelled strongly of whisky. (4)

"Great Scott" said Scrooge, palming his face. "A sot. Well, he'll be sober, conscious, and in jail soon enough."

The police car sped up, braking suddenly and nearly turning over in the process. Scrooge cleared his throat and made ready to use his fake American accent (5).

"This drunken criminal has been apprehended . . . thanks to GIZMODUCK" said Scrooge, trying to imitate Fenton's manner of speech.

"Yeah, Right-O Gizmoduck" said Officer Smith, exiting the police car.

"Ditto," said Officer Jones, from the passenger side door.

"You two again?" said Scrooge, almost dropping his fake accent in surprise. "I thought you were guarding the Beagles at the jail?"

"We were," said Jones. "But we were demoted to night patrol car duty after they escaped."

"We came this close to being given a beat to walk . . . in a swamp," said Smith resignedly.

"Well, you two idiots can at least book an unconscious drunk driver" said Scrooge scathingly. "Then maybe someday you'll be able to hold a candle to . . . GIZMODUCK."

"Yes sir," Smith and Jones said in unison, with a salute.

"Never mind that!" Scrooge exclaimed. "Just take him!"

Once the rookies had left, Scrooge dizzily sat down on the nearest street bench. The effects of the rocket trip were now catching up with him.

"Awk, I don't know how my stomach can take this," he said. "To think that on all my adventures, and over a hundred flights with Launchpad, this is the very first time I've been airsick? I'm going back to me mansion. Gizmoduck's shown off enough for tonight!"

Unfortunately, the Beagles were also showing off their skills that night.

Big Time, Bugle, and Burger were dressed in overalls and miner's hats, eagerly prying over a manhole at a quiet street corner.

Killmotor hill was directly before them. Atop that was Scrooge's bin. Atop _that_, was the red dome, gold dollar sign, and a flashing red light to warn off approaching aircraft.

The Beagles went underground.

"Like when they buried the wires they wanted to save dough," Bugle observed. "So they used the tunnel where they put all the pipes."

"Yeah" said Big Time, examining some blueprints. "Bugle, turn this valve here . . . and break it off! Burger, you cut those wires!"

Bugle turned the valve, then produced a massive sledgehammer and pounded it to pieces. Burger cut the wires, and was mildly electrocuted for his troubles.

Once Burger stopped flashing yellow and black, the Beagles climbed out and stared at the money bin. The flashing light atop had gone out.

"It's ours, brothers" Big Time sneered.

(1) Bubba's Big Brainstorm. This would explain for Bubba's frequent absences, and is, in my view, probably the best way for him to acclimatize to the modern world.

(2) Scrooge flies an air-plane in Wronguay in Ronguay. He flies a helicopter in Send in the Clones and Attack of the 50-foot Webby.

(3) Liquid Assets, the previous rerouting had been done by the Beagle Boys.

(4) A drunken dragon appears in "Sir Gyro de Gearloose." I'm not sure of the propriety of including a drunk driver in a Ducktales story, and I apologize if anyone's offended.

(5) Scrooge fakes an American accent in Duck to the Future.


	6. 555-GZMO

**Chapter 6** **555-GZMO**

What the Beagle Boys didn't know, but what Scrooge - and only Scrooge did know - was that there was a battery powered alarm activated if the power went out in the money bin.

This alarm was a simple thing - the small box sent a radio signal went to the mansion, activating the money bin's general burglar alarm. The burglar alarm wasn't simple though. It set off an ear-piercingly loud siren though out the house, seemingly without end and without any means of relief for those in its environs

In no time, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Mrs. Beakly and Duckworth were congregated in Scrooge's bedroom.

"WHERE's MR. MCDUC?K" yelled Duckworth, stating the obvious.

"I DON'T KNOW1" shouted Mrs. Beakly, "BUT CAN SOMEONE DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS ALARM!"

"WE'LL TURN IT OFF!" cried Huey. In quick order, Huey, Dewey and Louie made a three duck ladder, swung a portrait from the wall, and pushed a previously hidden red button. Quiet was restored.

"We've got to go to the money bin and protect Uncle Scrooge's for-tune!" said Dewey.

"No, we're not going anywhere" stated Mrs. Beakly. "This is a job for the police!"

"But grammy, maybe Uncle Scrooge is already there and needs our help" Webby objected.

"Uncle Scrooge and us are a team!" put in Dewey. "It's our job to help him protect his money."

"That would be the way Mr. McDuck would judge the situation" said Duckworth.

"As the children's nanny I'm putting my foot down," said Mrs. Beakly, sternly. "It's true that Mr. McDuck has willing taken the boys on many adventures - and the boys have stowed away on several others - however, only he has the right to put them into any situation where there's potential danger. We'll call the police."

"But Mrs. Beakly!" said the three boys in unison.

"No" said Mrs. Beakly, with an air of finality.

"If I may ma'am," suggested Duckworth, "How about we call Gizmoduck?"

"Then we can go to the money bin?" asked Huey.

"_Then _we can telephone the police and _only then _we can go to the money bin" concluded Mrs. Beakley.

Dewey grabbed the phone, dialing Gizmoduck's number 555-GZMO.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5 rings. No answer. Just the answering machine. (1)

(1) 555-GZMO is Gizmoduck's number, as first indicated in "Full Metal Duck." Fenton contacts his answering machine a couple of times in the series. For example, in "Allowance Day," Fenton activates the suit from South America.


	7. The Battle of the Bin

**Chapter 7** **The Battle of the Bin**

The Beagle Boys had wasted no time in making their way up Killmotor Hill and blasting a hole in the money bin's double doors. Not with dynamite, but with an oversized bazooka. (1) Quickly, the brothers made their way up the fancy black and white tiled hallway that led to the heart of the building.

"Boo, boop, she, bang," said Bugle, "No beams of steel or light, no giant wooden mallets that hit you just right!"

"No sharks neither," said Big Time. "No guns or cannon balls. Scroogie's helpless without the electi'city to run his traps!"

The Beagles made their way to the elevator at the end of the hall. Burger pushed the up button . . . several times as it didn't seem to be working. Finally, he received a knuckle sandwich from Big Time for his troubles. (2)

"You dope" Big Time grumbled. "The elevator don't work 'cause the powers turned off!"

"Yeah, big bro," said Bugle. "It's up the stairs to the dough-dop-she-dough!"

The Beagles made their way to the adjacent locked stairway, using a crowbar to force open the heavy and highly decorated door of corrugated steel. They then moved quickly up the stairs, attracted like a magnet - or perhaps a metal mite - to the vault door they knew they'd find near the top. (3)

While the Beagles were steadily and stealthily surmounting the stairs, Scrooge, having enough of the Gizmo suit's unicycle, was helicoptering through the air. He was well away from the money bin, making a beeline for the mansion, where a warm bath and bed beckoned.

"This suit may be invincible" Scrooge observed "but I'm not. This superhero work is for the young . . . only the young are fool enough to wear this metal straightjacket!"

It was then that the phone in the left arm of the suit began to ring. Fortunately, the Gizmo Suit was wired for call display, and Scrooge's own private telephone number showed up. Scrooge decided he couldn't risk answering it.

"Even with my voice disguised," Scrooge admitted to himself, "The laddies, Duckworth, Mrs Beakly . . . even wee Webby, will discover that it's me."

The phone call did set Scrooge on the alert. It wasn't like his nephews - and even less like Duckworth or Mrs. Beakly - to phone Gizmoduck needlessly. There must be something seriously wrong, either at home or the money bin.

Scrooge could distantly see the money bin from where he was. Again, he used his zoom lens to eye the bin. Almost instantly, he realized that the flashing red light atop the bin was out. That could only mean a power outage at the bin, which had in turn set off the mansion's remote money bin alarm. Scrooge winced as he realized he had never set that particular, never activated, alarm to signal Gizmoduck.

"Awk!" Scrooge exclaimed. "I shouldn't have been so cheap. But how canna the power be ouf? I have that overpriced contraption to keep my lights and traps working!"

Scrooge took note that the rest of the city was powered. Someone must have disconnected the money bin's electricity and gas. The someones, were, of course . . . .

"THE BEAGLE BOYS!"

Scrooge activated the Gizmo suit's rockets, this time without worrying about the price. What if the Beagles reactivated the generator once safely in the bin? Then he'd have to break through his own security system . . . or else fight the Beagle guarding the gas valve to turn off the gas and enter the powerless bin.

"I canna do that," Scrooge realized. "I may cause an explosion."

Scrooge hurried to the bin at practically the speed of sound.

"Time to make like Launchpad . . . again" sighed Scrooge, as he went through the glass windows into his office.

"CRASH . . . BANG . . . BOOM"

An explosion knocked Scrooge to the floor. The Beagles had succeeded in blasting open the mammoth vault door and nearly destroyed themselves in doing so.

The soot blackened Beagles, however, were up in a second. They rushed inside to Scrooge's diving board, without giving a backwards glance.

"Look at all the moolah!" said Big Time. "It's all ours!"

"DOUGH-SHE-DOUGH!" Bugle exclaimed

"Think of all the hamburgers we could buy!" Burger raved.

"Think of all the prison time you'll get for breaking and entering . . . not to mention your unauthorized interference with the operation of Duckburg's usurious public utilities" said Gizmo McDuck, in his best Gizmoduck voice.

"Gizmoduck!" the three Beagles yelled. "Run!"

The Beagles managed to get out of the bin and halfway out of the office, before Scrooge could find out what button to push. Scrooge burned rubber as he raced after them, tying them up in a rope that the suit contained especially for that purpose. However, the Beagles had a way out.

"On the count of three," ordered Big Time. "One, two, THREE."

At three, the Beagles all pushed at the rope. Not being able to use the cumbersome suit to tie as well as Scrooge normally would, the weak knot loosened and fell under what must have been a well rehearsed Beagle Boy stunt. A moment later the Beagles were free of the rope, down the hall, and near the stairs.

"Enough of this nonsense" snapped Scrooge.

Scrooge used his T.V. control to lose the suit. Rushing behind his desk he pulled out an old fashioned three way splitter extension cord. Following the instructions he had memorized, he plugged the Gizmo suit into the wall and pushed the button he knew would reverse the power flow.

In a few moments, the Gizmosuit emitted a low hum as the lights in Scrooge's office began to flicker on.

"Gyro's a genius" said Scrooge appreciatively. "How you can power an entire building from one power outlet? The power isn't supposed to flow in from here - even if it did the power coming from the suit should fry the circuits!" (4)

Scrooge pushed a button on his desk. In a few moments, Scrooge's desk was pushed away while a state-of-the-art security panel emerged from behind the walls. Besides countless buttons, the panel sported several monitors where Scrooge could watch (and listen) to what went on anywhere and everywhere inside (and immediately outside) the bin. (5)

Scrooge sat down, and rubbed his hands gleefully.

"Where's that larcenous litter?" he said to himself. "By the heather on the moor! They've already found their way down the stairs, and they're at the hallway!"

The Beagles were just emerging into the black and white tiled hallway at the bottom of the stairs. Scrooge merely sat back, watched and listened.

"The lights is on" said Burger.

"Drat that Gizmoduck!" said Big Time. "He must 'ave reconnected the power."

"Let's get out of here, bros" said Bugle. "We want the dough, but we's not going to get it with the tin man about . . . and us out of weapons"

"Not to mention Scroogie's traps!" said Burger.

"Okay, okay," sneered Big Time, as the Beagles began to retreat.

They didn't get too far. At least a dozen wooden mallets came banging down on them as soon as they tried to enter the hall. They made a hasty retreat into the elevator.

"Ho ho" laughed Scrooge. "I could watch this all day!"

Scrooge pushed a button on the panel before him.

"Hey" observed Burger, "Are we's getting taller?'

"No bro" said Bugle warily, "The roof of this elevating room is, like getting shorter. We're gonna be, like, PANCAKESVILLE!"

"HELP" yelled all three Beagles.

As much as he hated the Beagle Boys, Scrooge didn't really want to see them killed or maimed, so again - in his best Gizmoduck voice - he said . . . .

"So . . . evildoers . . . are you ready to surrender and return to prison!"

"ANY-thing" said Big Time. "JUST STOP THE ELEVATOR"

Scrooge knew that the elevator roof was set to stop three feet above the floor. Not enough to actually hurt the Beagles, just make them very uncomfortable. But Scrooge was starting to feel guilty about the torture he had placed the Beagles through.

"The elevator's stopped" said "Gizmoduck."

"Good job, me lad," Scrooge added in his own voice. "Now go and get the police"

"Scrooge is in the building!" said Bugle.

"And Gizmoduck has just left the building" added Scrooge. "And you three are locked in the elevator until the police can arrive."

Thanks to Mrs. Beakly, the police weren't that long in coming.

This time the Chief of Police himself was there, a grim-faced, beefy, dog-faced officer. (6) He was followed by Scrooge's household, and about four or five veteran officers.

"Sorry about this, Mr. Scrooge," said the Chief. "This time we'll make sure the Beagles stay in prison."

"It was no trouble, chief" said Scrooge magnanimously. "Luckily I stayed at me bin."

"Where was Gizmoduck?" asked Dewey.

"He was with me," said Scrooge, not entirely untruthfully. "But he had to leave, something about a car chase and a drunk driver."

(1) Ma Beagle tries this in "Yuppy Ducks," and is successful in entering the unguarded (and empty) bin.

(2) "Dime Enough for Luck", "Yuppy Ducks", "Ducktales - The Movie"

(3) Metal eating mites in "Attack of the Metal Mites"

(4) I realize this is impossible, but it's a cartoon!

(5) The most notable appearances of Scrooge's security system were in the episodes "A Drain in the Economy" "Ducks on the Lam" and "Yuppy Ducks"

(6) Appears in "Robot Robbers" and "Ducky Horror Picture Show"


	8. Advice Not Taken

**Chapter 8** **Advice Not Taken**

Scrooge was completing some paperwork in his study, back at his mansion. He was pointedly ignoring Jack Birdy, who was displayed larger than life on the oversized television screen behind him. (1) Mrs. Crackshell, however, was watching the T.V. with avid interest. Unfortunately, a writers strike had placed her soap operas on hiatus and this was now all she had.

Scrooge finished his paperwork, and turned to face Mrs. Crackshell. It was unusual enough that Mrs. Crackshell had left her trailer, it was even odder to see her in skirt and jacket instead of bathrobe and slippers. However, the most extraordinary thing about Mrs. Crackshell was that her hair was neatly arranged and not in its usual hairnet and curlers. (2)

"Are you enjoying me presents, Mrs. Crackshell?"

Mrs. Crackshell pushed pause.

"Thank you, Mr. McDuck" said Mrs. Crackshell. "This _Jack Birdy Show - the Complete Series _DVD set is great. So is the DVD player to go with it"

"Think nothing of it," said Scrooge. "My studio prints the DVDs, and McDuck Enterprises Japan makes the DVD player. Tonight, I'll take you out to the best restaurant in town . . . that is, the best one that I own." (3)

"I don't want to look a gift horse in the mouth, Mr. McDuck" said Mrs. Crackshell, "But . . . why . . . what did I do?"

"In gratitude for some good advice not taken," said Scrooge wryly. "I _could have _protected the money bin without wearing the Gizmosuit. But because I wore that miserable aluminum can, I've been aching all over for the past week!"

"Well, I told you to leave the suit to Fenton" Mrs. Crackshell needled.

"Aye" said Scrooge. "Us old timers ought to know to act our age and avoid this super-hero stuff"

"_Us old timers?_" said Mrs. Crackshell, half irritated and half amused. "Speak for yourself. I'm only . . . thirty-nine."

"Thirty-nine?" scoffed Scrooge. "You're sixty if you're a day!" (4)

"Thirty-nine" retorted Mrs. Crackshell. "If it's good enough for Jack Birdy it's good enough for me!"

THE END

(1) This T.V., and multi-purpose screen, appears in various episodes in various sizes. It's about its largest in the episode "Allowance Day."

(2) The only time Mrs. Crackshell's hair wasn't in curlers was at the end of "Money to Burn"

(3) Scrooge dates Mrs. Crackshell in "Blue Collar Scrooge"

(4) I don't know Mrs. Crackshell's age - I'm just guessing.

**_Reviews appreciated._**

**_I recommend Sharon McQuack's topnotch story "Life is Like a Hurricane, Here in Duckburg." Credit goes to her for being the first writer to place Scrooge in the Gizmosuit - back in 2005!_**


End file.
